Risky Games
by dreamygirl88
Summary: Drinking games plus teenage hormones equals mixture that may bring unexpected results...
1. Truth or Dare?

AN: Hello! I'm coming back with a new story! I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think;)

* * *

_Truth or Dare?  
_

''Ok Mako-chan, your turn.''

Makoto nodded and spun the bottle that was lying on the flat piece of wood. She, Usagi, Minako and Ami went to the beach party organized by some friends from school, and took Rei with them. After several drinks they found themselves playing 'Truth or Dare' with Three Lights. It was of course Seiya's idea. Yaten was reluctant but when Seiya started mocking him about being afraid he agreed just to prove that he's not afraid to play some stupid games. Taiki also hesitated but when Ami agreed to play, just because everyone else did, he also joined the game. Now they were all sitting in a circle on the sand, away from the noises of the party. Seiya suggested to use empty bottle to randomly point the person that is to answer the question or do the task.

The bottle stopped, pointing at Ami. The blue-haired girl sighed. It was second time she was chosen. She should predict that she wouldn't have luck in being omitted.

''Ami-chan, truth or dare?''

''Dare'', Ami said quietly. After Rei's question about which one of Three Lights was her type, she decided that any dare would be better than truth. She already felt embarrassed and didn't look at Taiki.

''Ok then'' brown-haired girl rubbed her chin, thinking about some interesting task for Ami. Truth and dare wasn't nice game and that night they were crossing all lines. ''I know! See that group of guys?'' Makoto pointed at four boys sitting by the fire and drinking beer.

''I already don't like it.''

''You have chosen dare. So go to them and ask one of them for his phone number.''

''Good one!'' Minako grinned.

''Mako-chan!''

''What?''

''I don't even know them,'' Ami complained.

''And that's the point. Now, go on.''

Ami hesitated for a moment and then, finally, stood up. It was first and last time she was playing this game. She slowly walked to the boys and before she reached them, she turned around and looked at her friends. Almost all of them were giving her signs of encouragement. Almost all, because Yaten wasn't interested in anything, and Taiki looked rather sullen. She took a deep breath and joined the boys. She didn't say anything just waited till they looked at her with their eyebrows raised. ''Yes lady?''

''Hi,'' she said shyly. ''I was wondering if you could help me. See that brown-haired girl over there?'' They all looked at Makoto.

Ami chose one of them, who looked like a playboy and surely was taking all chances possible, and turned to him. ''She's my friend. She was observing you and said you are ... ehm ... good looking,'' she felt her face burning but continued. ''She wanted to ask your number but she's very shy so I decided to help her.''

''All right.'' The guy agreed immediately and nodded meaningfully at his friends. Ami couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

Ami got back to the group with huge grin on her face, waving a piece of paper before she gave it to Makoto. She was proud of herself and everyone looked shocked.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. ''It wasn't that hard,'' she said and took the bottle. ''I guess it's my turn.'' She spun the bottle which pointed Minako.

''Mina-chan, truth or dare?''

''Dare, of course.'' Minako was not the type of a girl who would be afraid of any dare. Truth was what scared her more.

Ami was silent for a moment. It was hard to choose a proper task for Minako because that girl would do anything without blinking. ''Ok, I have one,'' finally Ami came up with something exactly for Minako.

''What is it Ami-chan?'' Minako asked impatiently.

''First, I have to make sure that we all agreed that some tasks may be postponed.'' Everybody nodded. ''So, Minako, I want you to enrol and start going with me to extra classes in biology.''

''What?'' Minako's jaw dropped and she looked like she was going to faint. ''I won't make it and you know that, and I hate biology,'' Minako complained but Ami was adamant. ''You've chosen dare,'' she said, repeating Makoto, ''and you need some help in biology. You will benefit from that.''

Yaten, who was sitting between Minako and Seiya, chuckled. Minako decided not to pay attention to him. ''Fine, I'll go with you'' she said with determination and grabbed the bottle.

When the bottle stopped spinning, it pointed directly at Yaten who didn't feel like laughing anymore. Minako smiled wickedly and turned her head to look at him. ''My luck! Yaten-kun, truth or dare?''

''Dare'' Yaten said almost immediately what wasn't surprising for Seiya or Taiki. They knew that silver-haired Light didn't like to open to anybody.

Minako nodded. She didn't have to think about the task for him. She knew exactly what she wanted from this arrogant boy. ''Go on a date with me.''

Yaten looked at her with surprise. ''This is your dare? Couldn't think of anything better?''

''What's wrong with that?''

''It's stupid.''

''Yaten, you know the rules.'' Seiya interfered, grinning.

''Are you afraid that something may happen?'' Minako asked.

''Don't be ridiculous.''

''Ok, then pick me up tomorrow at seven p.m. You know where I live right?'' Minako asked, leaning towards him.

''Yes, I know.'' Yaten replied angrily and wrenched the bottle from her grasp. He laid it down and spun it. His eyes followed the spinning object and he smirked when it stopped, pointing at Taiki, who so far avoided being selected. ''Taiki, finally. Truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''Ok.'' Yaten looked across the beach. What would be a good dare for Taiki? ''I have it,'' he snapped his fingers, looking at the sea and then at Taiki. ''I dare you to go skinny-dipping. Now.''

''This game is childish,'' Taiki said, folding his arms.

''Well, everyone plays according to the rules. You're not an exception,'' Yaten said, looking at him. ''If I can go on a date with her,'' he pointed Minako with his head, earning a scowl from her, ''then you can swim naked.''

''Fine.'' Taiki said calmly and walked away. After a moment he hid behind some huge rocks.

''Yaten, I have to admit, I wouldn't think of anything better for Taiki.'' Seiya said, smiling and Yaten just shrugged his shoulders.

''Have you ever gone skinny-dipping, Yaten?'' Seiya asked mischievously. Yaten turned his head from where he was observing the rocks behind which Taiki was, and looked at Seiya. ''Why? Would you like to use it against me in the game?''

''Nah, it would be boring if Taiki is already doing it.'' They were silent and after a moment Yaten spoke up. ''I'm surprised you asked me that question. Don't you remember when we were twelve and we made a bet? I told you to climb the biggest tree that grew in our neighbourhood and you told me to go skinny-dipping. Not only you didn't climb but you also stole my clothes when I was swimming. Since then I know better than to bet with you.''

Seiya was confused for a moment and then smiled. ''I remember now, how could I forget! Taiki didn't want to make a bet because he was in his books all the time and didn't trust me at all. Old good times.''

''Oh my God!'' Minako exclaimed, ''Yaten went skinny-dipping? Where was I then?''

''Well, don't get too excited. I'm not planning on doing it again.''

''Are you sure?'' she asked, grazing the bottle with her fingers.

''He's out!'' Rei shouted before Yaten could respond, attracting everyone's attention to Taiki. The tallest of Three Lights run quickly into the water. It was dark and he was far away so nothing really could've been seen. However, Minako took a long deep breath of pleasure when her eyes scanned his disappearing in the water silhouette. Yaten sniffed at her stupidity. Ami looked away and blushed. The only good thing was that nobody asked her to do that.

''Oh, it looks like he has a company.'' Seiya chortled when some girls took off their clothes and started swimming next to Taiki who, noticing them, swam quickly to the shore and hid behind the rocks again. Minako clenched her fists at the sight of naked girls calling after Taiki.

Finally, after a few moments, Taiki was back.

''Well, well Taiki, I saw you had some company.'' Seiya grinned and Taiki blushed slightly.

''I don't know what are you talking about.'' Taiki took the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun several times before it stopped and pointed at Seiya.

''Truth.'' Seiya said before Taiki could ask him. Brown-haired Light took a few moments before asking a question. With Seiya game wasn't fun. He could say and do anything. Just like Minako.

''Tell me,'' Taiki started, ''what is your biggest secret Seiya.''

''Easy,'' Seiya grinned, ''I have no secrets. At least not any you wouldn't know about.''

''Hey,'' Usagi said, ''that's no fun. Everyone has secrets.''

''I think there is something I don't know about,'' Taiki said. ''Think Seiya.''

Seiya thought for a moment and then remembered something. ''Ok, there is something. Remember last week when you thought you lost your glasses.''

''What do you mean by 'you thought'?''

''That's the point; you didn't loose them. We got bored with Yaten and decided to hide them for fun.'' Just as he said that Yaten elbowed him. ''Speak for yourself,'' silver-haired boy hissed.

''For fun?'' Taiki asked, trying to be calm. ''Ok, it was last week, why didn't you give them back?''

''Ehm ... because we broke it, by accident of course,'' Seiya admitted sheepishly and before Taiki had a chance to respond, he grabbed the bottle. ''Ok, my turn!''

Seiya spun the bottle which stopped at Yaten who grimaced.

''Finally,'' Seiya grinned. ''Yaten, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''Ok.'' Seiya was silent for a moment and then smiled widely as fabulous idea suddenly popped into his head. ''Kiss Minako. On the lips.''

''What?''

''Of course if Minako agrees on this.''

''Absolutely,'' Minako quickly said. Her heart was beating fast. She would thank Seiya later for this one.

''You wanted dare,'' Seiya reminded.

Yaten didn't say anything more but turned his head towards Minako who was looking like she was completely infatuated with him. Maybe she was. Who knew what was going on in this blonde head. Yaten will make sure Seiya pays for this. Without wasting more time, he leaned towards her and, with his eyes open, gave her a quick peck on the lips. Minako was slightly surprised and disappointed after he backed away. Before she or Seiya could say anything the bottle was already spinning again. Kiss was a kiss. Seiya didn't specify it.

The bottle pointed at Rei.

''Truth or dare?'' Yaten asked.

''Truth.''

''Hmm.'' What he could ask her about? ''Have you ever had dirty thoughts about anyone?''

''Yaten,'' Minako poked him in the ribs with her elbow, ''I didn't know you're such a pervert.''

''It wasn't me who was ogling Taiki when he went skinny-dipping,'' Yaten shot back.

''What?'' Taiki asked, small blush colouring his cheeks.

''Thank God it wasn't you,'' Minako continued, ''or else I would have thought that something's wrong with you.''

Yaten decided to ignore her. ''Rei?''

Rei didn't answer his question but she suddenly became red and Yaten nodded. ''I take it as a yes.''

Usagi turned to look at raven-haired girl. ''Who were you thinking about? Was it Yuuichirou?''

Rei hiccuped, from drinking, and and her face blushed even more. ''Not only.''

''You're a very bad girl,'' Minako said, pretending to be indignant.

Then it was Rei's turn to spin the bottle, which pointed at Seiya.

''Truth or dare,'' Rei asked, glad that her turn was over.

''Maybe dare now.'' Seiya said confidently.

''Ok,'' Rei giggled, clearly drunk, ''do yourself purple highlights.''

''What?'' Seiya asked.

''Rei!'' Usagi looked at her friend. ''He will look like an idiot.''

''He will look hot, and why do you even care?''

Usagi blushed and didn't say anything more.

''I'll do it,'' Seiya agreed. ''It may be cool.''

''Dream on,'' Yaten murmured, clearly amused.

Seiya spun the bottle and couldn't have been happier when it pointed at Yaten again. ''What a luck!''

''You're cheating!''

''How can I cheat with the bottle. It's fate. So Yaten, truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' What was the difference anyway. What else could Seiya think of for him?

Seiya smirked. ''I knew you would say that. I dare you to kiss Minako...''

''It was your previous dare!'' Yaten started apprehensively but Seiya stopped him.

''I hadn't finish. Kiss Minako but this time it has to be real, long kiss, with tongue.'' Seiya was clearly proud of himself, he loved to torture his younger brother.

Yaten could feel that Minako, next to him, was at the edge of her seat. ''You're doing this on purpose,'' he hissed, looking at Seiya.

''Maybe I do, but that is the game all about.''

''Yaten, think about it, ''Taiki interrupted and both, Yaten and Seiya, looked at him, ''if you do this then you'll have a chance to select Seiya later and ask him about anything you want.''

Yaten thought about it for a moment. Revenge on Seiya was very appealing but it wasn't certain the bottle would point at him. Still, Yaten wasn't a coward and he wouldn't give Seiya the satisfaction of winning this little battle between the two of them. He turned again towards Minako and saw that she blushed slightly but still was waiting impatiently at his next move. He wasn't going to touch her anywhere it wasn't necessary so he kept his hands on his lap. With open eyes he closed the distance between them and kiss her lightly, then with more pressure. He saw that she closed her eyes and could feel her mouth open. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and involuntary shut his own eyes. She tasted like strawberries, which she must have eaten earlier, and for a moment he wondered what she could taste while kissing him. The thought was soon out of his head when she started teasing his tongue with hers. The feeling was overwhelming and Yaten had to try really hard to remember that the others were watching them. Much to Minako's disappointment, he broke the kiss. He noticed that her lips were swollen and she was looking at him with desire in her eyes. He quickly looked at Seiya.

''Satisfied now?''

''Not as much as you are.'' Seiya was grinning and Yaten wanted to punch him just to get rid of this stupid smile from his face. Instead he spun the bottle, praying it would point at Seiya. Apparently his bad luck that night was gone because the bottle pointed exactly at his black-haired brother.

''Time for revenge.''

''Go on, I'm not afraid of anything. I choose dare.''

''Wery well.'' Yaten looked around the beach and people there. It had to be something special for Seiya. He smiled when his eyes stopped at Miyoko Ito. She was exactly the person Yaten was looking for. He turned to Seiya. ''I dare you to kiss Miyoko Ito,'' he pointed at the girl sitting with her friends not far away from them.

Seiya looked at her only to make sure they were thinking about the same person. Raven-haired girl with several tattoos and piercings. A lesbian who hates men, especially famous and good looking men. Seiya looked back at Yaten.

''You're joking, right?''

''I thought you are not afraid of anything.''

''Because I'm not, but she ... she loathes men.''

''Then use your charm. I thought there's not a woman that can resist it.''

''Fine, I'll go.'' Seiya got up, took a deep breath and started towards Miyoko.

''It wasn't a good idea,'' Usagi shook her head.

''Oh, it was a great idea,'' Yaten smirked.

''You're mean,'' Minako murmured but Taiki shook his head. ''It's a good task for Seiya. Hopefully it will cut down his ego. As far as women are concerned, of course.''

''Thank you,'' Yaten said, happy that someone was on his side.

''He's not like that,'' Usagi argued, trying to protect Seiya. Yeah, he liked flirting with girls but it wasn't so bad.

''Trust me, he is,'' Yaten stated, looking back at Seiya who was already next to Miyoko.

''Hi, can I join you?'' Seiya used his most charming voice to attract attention of Miyoko who was busy French-kissing with some blonde girl. Miyoko reluctantly pulled away to look at the intruder.

''Seiya Kou. Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to disturb us?'' Her voice was calm but he could say she was angry. Still, he sat down next to her and seductively started stroking her tight.

''Well, I wanted to ask you what do you think about threesomes?'' He winked at Miyoko's blonde friend.

Miyoko looked sceptically at his hand. ''Take this off if you don't want to lose it.'' Her voice was like ice so Seiya quickly took his hand away. What will she do when he'll try to kiss her? He didn't want to think about that. ''And as far as threesomes are concerned I'm for as long as it does not include men.''

''Well, maybe I can help you change your mind,'' he took a strand of her hair in his hand and then, without thinking longer about it, he forced his lips on hers. The kiss didn't last long because the next thing he remembered was her fist crushing his face. He stumbled and landed on the sand.

''Do this again and other part of your body will be in a great pain,'' she warned with venom in her voice and then she and her friends were gone. Seiya got up quickly and found some bottle on the sand. Putting cold glass to his sore cheek, he walked back to his friends.

''Are you ok?'' Usagi asked when he sat down between Yaten and Makoto.

''Yeah, I'll be ok.'' He spun the bottle which pointed at Usagi. Seiya smiled. ''Odango, truth or dare?''

''Truth, and don't call me that.''

''Ok. What did you think when you first saw me?''

''Easy. That you must be some annoying and self-centred moron.''

Seiya looked at her with his mouth open. ''Really?''

''What? We're honest tonight, right?''

''Do you still think that of me?''

''That's the second question. Wait for your turn.'' Usagi spun the bottle which indicated Minako. ''Mina-chan, truth or dare?''

''Truth,'' Minako said against herself, believing that Usagi couldn't ask her a difficult or strange question that she would prefer not to answer.

''Ok. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?''

Minako thought about it for a moment. ''The most embarrassing?''

''Come on,'' Yaten spoke up, ''it's not that hard, you do such things every day.''

Minako ignored his comment. ''Ok, I have one. Long before we met, when I was in primary school, there was this boy, Kioshi, that I had such a crush on,'' she smiled at the memory of her childhood love. ''Anyway, one day, during the lesson that was so boring that I almost fell asleep, I've started writing a love letter, for Kioshi of course.'' Minako's smiled suddenly vanished. ''Unfortunately, our teacher caught me not paying attention to him and noticed the letter.''

''Oops,'' Makoto said and Minako nodded. ''Yeah, he took the letter from me and read it out loud. And you know, I was like ten years old and this letter was just so childish. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment. Everyone laughed, well except Kioshi; he just sat there with huge blush on his cheeks. He never spoke to me again.''

''Oh, poor little Minako,'' Ami said with sympathy.

Minako shook her head. ''Ok, let's just forget about that. ''My turn.'' She spun the bottle and it stopped, pointing straight at Yaten. ''Wow. I have a luck tonight. Yaten, truth or dare?''

''Truth,'' Yaten said afraid of what she may want him to do. So far, dare wasn't a good option.

''Ok.'' Minako thought for a moment about the question. ''Ok I have one,'' she said, turning her head to look at him. ''What are you afraid of? And don't try to lie!''

She surprised him with that question. He could say whatever and she woudn't be sure if he's lying, but he decided against it. If she could answer the truth question about herself, he could do it as well.

''What are you afraid of, Yaten?'' She repeated her question.

He turned to look at her. ''Love.''

It definitely wasn't the answer that Minako was expecting. Well, she didn't know what to expect but surely not something like that. Why somebody would be afraid of love? She could tell that even Seiya was surprised by this answer as well.

Then Yaten took the bottle and broke the silence. ''I think it's enough for tonight.'' Nobody argued. In fact they all had enough of this game.


	2. I've never

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Lightprincess14** - Yes, this is AU, meaning they're not Sailor Soldiers.

* * *

_I've never..._

Standing in front of Minako's door on Saturday evening, Yaten wondered how it was possible that he got himself in a such situation. He was going on a date with Minako Aino. He shook his head and knocked on the door. He has to survive this night somehow.

He heard someone's steps and the door opened, revealing a tall, muscular man; Minako's father.

''Good evening. Is Minako home? We're ...''

''You're the one who's taking my daughter out?''

''Yes.'' Who else was he expecting?

The man eyed Yaten up and down and then hesitantly opened the door wider and let him in. Then he stood by the stairs. ''Minako, you're date is here!'' he shouted and Yaten didn't like the way he said the word 'date'. The man turned back to Yaten and crossed his arms. He studied the boy for a moment before speaking again. ''So, you're that singing kid?''

Singing kid? ''I'm in a band with my brothers. Family business.'' He hated that Minako made him wait in company of her father.

''Hmm, so I guess you have a lot of groupies?''

''Well...'' Yaten didn't know how to respond. Why this man was asking him such questions?

''I know how your life looks like,'' Minako's father continued, not waiting for Yaten's response. ''Parties, alcohol and women.''

Yaten was about to say something but the man didn't let him. ''I also was a teenager once, and I also had my band. We were driving girls crazy.''

''Really?'' Yaten asked doubtfully.

''Yeah, how do you think, from who Minako inherited music talent?'' That was a rhetorical question. ''Anyway, I know how your life looks like. Hurt my little girl and you're dead. Is it clear?''

''Well, I'm not ...'' Yaten started but stopped when he noticed Minako walking down the stairs. She was wearing short, with shoulder straps, white summer dress that accentuated her tan. In one hand she held matching purse. Her hair were traditionally down. If he didn't know how annoying she was, he would say she looked nice.

''Hi, Yaten,'' she greeted and then turned to her father. ''Dad, I hope you didn't scare Yaten.'' Her voice was sweet but her eyes said that everyone who destroys this date will regret it.

Yaten wanted to say that he doesn't get scarred easily but her father was first. ''No, we just had a man talk,'' he said, patting Yaten on the shoulder. ''Remember what I said to you boy.''

''Ok,'' Minako said, grabbing Yaten's arm. ''We better go now.''

''Don't be too late.''

''Don't worry dad. Bye!'' Minako opened the front door and pulled Yaten out before he had a chance to say anything.

When the door closed behind them, he disentangled himself from Minako, glad that he was out of this house.

''Behave Yaten. We're on a date.''

''Doesn't mean you have to cling to me all the time.''

''Well, it's my date so I settle the rules,'' she said, lacing her arm through his again. Yaten sighed. What he got himself into?

''First movie, then dinner and beach.''

''What?'' he looked at her.

''This is our plan for tonight.''

''And couldn't it be just a movie for example?'' A whole date without her talking. Probably too good to be true.

''No,'' she shook her head. ''I have to use my time with you as best as I can.'' She smiled and tightened her grip on his arm.

Yaten grimaced._ This is going to be a long evening._

_

* * *

_

In the movie theater she sent him to buy popcorn and tickets for some stupid romantic comedy while she waited near the entrance to the movie hall. When he was walking back to her, he saw her flirting with some guy. Anger boiled inside of him. She was flirting with some guy while being on a date with someone else. That was enough. He decided to hand her tickets and popcorn and leave her alone. No one humiliates Yaten Kou on a date.

When he was about to do what he had planned he saw that the guy moved closer to Minako and she backed away, not looking at him. He said something and she shook her head, and backed even more far away when he tried to touch her. She clearly stopped enjoying his company. Earlier plan to leave suddenly evaporated from Yaten's head as he walked up to Minako and the guy.

''Yaten!'' Minako's eyes lit up when she saw silver-haired boy.

The guy also looked at him and Minako sneaked under his arm and moved to stand next to her date.

''Smething's wrong?'' Yaten asked when Minako clutched his arm. He wasn't looking at her but at the guy who held up his hands. ''Sorry, I didn't know she's with someone.'' With that he was gone.

Minako looked at Yaten. ''Thank you Yaten. He was starting to frighten me. I mean you never know what a strange man may want from a girl who is alone on Saturday evening.''

''Why did you flirt with him? You had to attract him somehow.''

''He just asked where he can buy a ticket and then we started talking and ... Anyway, I don't know what he could do if you didn't come. I mean it's a public place but still...''

''Do you ever shut up?''

''Stop being rude. I just wanted to thank you. You're my hero.'' She kissed his cheek and Yaten blinked. That felt weird.

* * *

How wrong he was thinking that at least during the movie he would have a break from her. About 15 minutes into the movie she started getting closer to him and when he felt her hand on his leg he almost poured out popcorn that was on his lap. Minako giggled and he looked at her. ''What are you doing?''

''Nothing,'' she whispered.

''Take this hand off.'' She did what he asked her for, but then put the same hand on his own hand.

''Would you stop?'' Yaten hissed and Minako giggled again at his annoyance.

Someone in the row behind them leaned forward. ''Go find yourself a room or watch the movie.''

Yaten blushed. Fortunately, it was dark there and no one could recognize him. He could imagine Seiya mocking him endlessly after finding picture of him and Minako in a tabloid. Minako always had to embarrass him.

About 20 minutes later, Minako put her head on his shoulder. He didn't shrugged her off. Somehow this didn't feel disturbing or uncomfortable. Surprisingly it felt almost right.

* * *

After the movie there was time for a dinner. Minako took him to some newly opened, small international restaurant, that was open till late night hours. Of course he had to pay.

''Pancakes?'' Yaten asked incredulously.

''What's wrong with that? Ok, I know that maybe it isn't very romantic,'' she started and Yaten rolled his eyes, ''but I want to try something different and something casual at the same time.''

Yaten nodded. ''So, pancakes then. Sweet or spicy?''

''Are you hungry?'' Minako asked instead of answering his question.

''Huh?''

''I asked if you're hungry?''

''Not really. This weather stops my appetite'' It was only beginnig of a summer but it was already awfully hot.

''I thought so. Sweet then, with fruit.''

''That will be interesting.''

They made their order and after ten minutes waiter brought them two plates of pancakes. Minako's was with strawberries and whipped cream, and Yaten's with tropical fruit and a little bit of chocolate icing at the top. Mina's eyes lit up and she started eating almost immediately. Yaten hesitated, wondering how many calories were in one portion. After a moment he took a small bite. ''Not that bad,'' he said, taking another bite.

''I told you,'' Minako said, smiling. She had a little bit of whipped cream in the corner of her mouth.

After another bite when Yaten looked up at her, he saw that she had her eyes fixed in his plate, more exactly in what left from his pancake.

''What?'' he asked.

She looked up at him. ''I want to taste your pancake.''

''No way, you have yours.''

''But yours looks so delicious,'' she said imploringly.

He shook his head. ''This one is mine.''

''Please, Yaten-kun!'' She cried and clutched his sleeve across the table.

''Ok, just let go of me.''

She did and gave him her most beautiful smile.

''But on one condition.''

''What?'' she asked sceptically.

''I'll give you half of mine pancake and you give me half of yours.''

Minako looked at her pancake with strawberries and whipped cream. ''But mine is so good. What if your's worse?''

''You want it or not?'' Yaten asked impatiently.

''Ok, ok'' she quickly agreed and they exchanged their plates.

Minako took a bite and sighed in pleasure. ''Heaven.''

Yaten gave a small smile. This girl was impossible.

* * *

After that small, sweet dinner, Minako dragged Yaten to the beach that was completely empty at that hour.

''I should take you home,'' Yaten said as they were walking down the shore. He wouldn't have done it if Minako hadn't clung so tightly to his arm. Why was he obeying her all the time?

Minako took her high-heels off earlier, and now was holding them with one hand; in the other, that was laced through Yaten's arm, she was holding her purse.

''Your dad won't be happy.''

''Are you afraid of my dad?''

''I just don't want to waste my time on listening to his talk.''

''Don't worry, my parents go to sleep early. They don't wait for my return.''

''Very comforting,'' Yaten said, wondering how long this date will last if she didn't have a curfew.

''Our date isn't over yet,'' she said as if reading his mind. ''Let's sit.''

''What for?'' he asked as she dragged him away from the shore and down on the sand.

''There's still one thing that I had planned for tonight.''

''I probably don't want to know what it is,'' he said, looking at her as she took out a bottle from her purse. ''Vodka?''

''My parents won't notice it missing,'' she said, taking out two small glasses.

''I'm not going to drink with you,'' Yaten quickly got up and Minako looked up at him. ''Are you afraid you may get drunk and do something stupid?''

''I never get drunk and do stupid things,'' he said, crossing his arms. ''And I'm not afraid.''

''Prove it.''

They starred at each other for a moment before Yaten sat down again, across from her. ''Fine.''

She smiled and gave him one glass. ''I just thought we would get to know each other better. Have you ever played in 'I've never'?''

''No,'' Yaten shook his head and Minako decided to explain the rules. ''I say something that I have never done and drink. If you also have never done it you also drink.''

''Ok, I get it.''

''Ok, then,'' she said, filling in their glasses. ''So, I'll start. I've never played this game before.'' Yaten rolled his eyes at her choice of confession and they both drank.

''Ok, that was for a warm-up,'' she said, filling their glasses again. ''Your turn.''

Yaten wondered what he could confess. ''I've never been on a such date.'' He drained the glass in a one gulp while Minako just starred at him.

''What am I suppose to understand by 'such date'?''

Yaten shrugged. ''Whatever you want.''

She starred at him a little bit longer and eventually also emptied her glass.

At the beginning they were confessing silly and meaningless things, but with the decrease of the alcohol they moved to some more serious topics.

Minako was getting drunk. She giggled uncontrollably and Yaten had to replace her in pouring out the alcohol. Although he could feel his mind getting blurred and his tongue unfolding, he wasn't drunk. At least not like Minako was.

''I've never was in love,'' Yaten confessed and drank, but Minako didn't. He looked at her sceptically. ''I'm talking about real love, not about being infatuated with an idol.''

''I know.'' Minako suddenly became serious. ''I fell in love when I was living in England.''

''Wait. You were living in England? That's why you have this accent.''

''I have?''

''A slight accent. I've been wondering about it and now it's all clear.''

Minako smiled. ''You've been wondering about my accent?''

''Ok, what you have been talking about before?'' Yaten tried to change subject. ''Oh. Right. This guy from England. What happened to him?''

Minako looked at her hands. ''He and my friend fell in love. That was when I left England and came here.''

Yaten looked at her in silence and then filled his glass. ''Your turn.''

''Ok, I've never talk honestly with my parents,'' with a sad look on her face she gulped down her drink.

Yaten wondered for a moment what to do but then followed her. No one said anything and he filled their glasses again.

''I've never knew my parents.'' Yaten drank, knowing that Minako won't do that. She had parents. He didn't know why he said that. That game slowly stopped being about getting to know other person and became the game about opening yourself.

Minako looked at him sadly. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's ok.'' He filled his glass.

She looked at the sea and giggled. ''I've never went skinny-dipping.'' She drank and Yaten didn't.

''You already knew that I have done it.''

''Well, you did that because someone told you, because you had to. And I always thought that you go skinny-dipping for pleasure, for yourself. These are two different things,'' she said, trying to sound serious but the sudden hiccup made it hard.

''If you say so.'' He shrugged and drank his drink. ''But really, you've never done it? I mean such a crazy girl like you.''

''Well, there are some things that I haven't done yet. But there's always time for first time.'' She giggled at her choice of words. Then she looked at the sea and at him. ''How about now?''

Yaten immediately shook his head. ''No way.''

''Why not? There's sea here and we're alone.''

''And you're drunk. If you drown, everyone will blame me.''

''Then you'll have to make sure I won't drown,'' she said and got up.

''You won't do this.''

''Watch me,'' she said, moving away. He tried to stand up and catch her but staggered and she escaped him.

''You're not drinking anymore!'' he shouted, running after her but when she hid behind the rocks and started taking off her dress, he stopped and turned around. _I'll regret it._

The night warm air hit Minako's smooth skin when her dress landed on the sand. Her underwear quickly joined the dress. She looked up at Yaten who still had his back to her and slowly walked to the shore, the moonlight playing shadows on her body. Her bare feet leaving footprints in the sand before finally reaching the water. She walked in, enjoying the feel of the cool water against her hot skin.

Yaten heard a splash of the water and then Minako's giggles. ''You can turn around,'' she shouted. ''The water is great.''

He turned around and saw that she was not far away from the shore but the water reached her neck. The moon illuminated her golden strands and her smiling face.

''Ok, you can go out now.''

''Are you joking? It's fabulous.'' She closed her eyes and slipped under the surface to reappear a moment later. ''Water is wonderful. You should join me,'' she said, running hands through her wet hair.

''Obviously, I won't do that,'' he said, sitting near the shore.

''Come on, just a moment ago you admitted that you didn't do it properly the last time. Now you have a chance.''

''Seiya forced me then and now you're forcing me.''

''I do not. I know you want to do it. The night is warm and the water pleasurably cool. I won't watch as you undress.''

He shook his head at her attempts to encourage him. The truth was, part of his brain, the drunk part, wanted to agree, but the other part told him that he would regret it. Minako would use it against him. The drunk part told him not to analyse everything so carefully and just do it. He sighed and laid down on the sand.

''Yaten! I won't come out if you don't come in!''

He rested on his elbows and looked at her. ''So now you're threatening me?''

''If I have to. You'll thank me later.''

He shook his head. He should leave. But some other, stupid part of his brain told him that it wouldn't be right to leave her there all alone and drunk.

''Fine!'' he got up and walked behind the rocks, near the place where she left her clothes.

''Turn around!'' he shouted and she did as he said too glad to argue with him. He got rid of his clothes, checking if she wasn't peering. He walked into the water and immersed himself almost completely. A moment later there was another splash and Minako turned around, her eyes catching him.

She swam closer. ''And? I told you water is great.''

''It's not that bad,'' he said and plunged in the water. When he broke through the surface his face and hair were wet.

Minako giggled uncontrollably.

''What?'' Yaten asked, brushing his wet fringe from his eyes. Water dripping from his face and hair.

''I can't believe I'm skinny-dipping with Yaten Kou.''

''What's so funny about that?''

''I was just thinking how your fans would react if they saw picture of us.''

''Fortunately, there aren't any paparazzi here.''

''You're sure?''

''That's it. I'm leaving.''

''Stop it. I was just joking,'' she said, swimming closer and splashing water around.

He turned to her again. ''Don't try to tell about it anyone.''

''How will you stop me?''

''I'll find a way to shut your mouth.''

''Oh, I can think about a way to do this,'' she winked at him.

''Stop it.''

''Don't be so touchy,'' she splashed him with water.

''I'm not touchy,'' he splashed her back and she giggled.

He looked at her and suddenly became very aware of their situation. They were alone, in the middle of the night, skinny-dipping. What was worse it was Aino Minako he was with. His crazy stalker.

''Ok, I agreed on everything you said but now I really think we should get going. It's late.'' He didn't wait for her response, just swam back to the shore.

* * *

After they got out of the water and got dressed, Yaten walked Minako home. When they reached their destination he saw that all lights in the house were off.

Minako turned to him. ''Thank you. I had fun.'' Wet strands framed her flushed face and with clothes sticking to her moist body she looked like some water nymph.

''I thought you had.''

''But,'' she hold up one finger, ''there's still one thing left to make the date complete.''

''What is that?''

''You know what,'' she said, stepping closer.

He shook his head. ''I'm not going to kiss you.''

''You don't have to,'' she said and slowly leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips to his. She then pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes. He didn't say anything. His eyes were fixed in her rosy lips. She took it as a good sign and kissed him again. This time her lips working more on his but he still didn't respond. She pulled away slightly again, sighed and tried one more time. Third time is the charm.

She teased his reluctant lips with her hungry ones and laced her fingers in the softness of his hair. Pulling her body closer she licked his lips asking for entrance. Her tongue was stroking his mouth to ecstasy and finally his senses woke up. He opened his mouth letting her seductive tongue in and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her body even closer.

The truth was he wanted to do this since their kiss the previous evening. He wanted it but was stopping himself, knowing it wasn't a good idea. However now, when they were both drunk and she was teasing him like that, and was looking so appealing after swimming, he didn't have much of a choice. His mind and body were telling him two different things, and for once he shut out his mind.

Minako pulled his head closer and deepened the kiss. Their warm tongues were battling, making him feel things that he thought he wasn't able to feel. His hands started roaming her back and he groaned as she bit and then started to suck on his lower lip.

He was done for good.


	3. 7 minutes in heaven

_7 minutes in heaven_

''Human reproduction,'' Mr Sato, biology teacher, stated in a loud voice. That two words were enough to catch everyone's attention. ''Human reproduction is our next topic.''

''Finally something interesting!'' someone from the last row shouted and several people laughed.

''Thank you for your opinion Mr Takahashi,'' Mr Sato said and then nodded, looking at the whole class. ''I thought you would like this topic. So, maybe we start from definition of reproduction? To make sure that everyone knows what we're talking about.''

''Making babes!''

''Sex!''

''The act or process of producing babies, young animals or plants,'' Ami said.

''Thank you, miss Mizuno. That's exactly what the reproduction is. And as I said earlier we're going to talk about human reproduction. However, before production of babies, two people have to meet and be attracted to each other in some way, and it will be the starting point of our lesson. What do you pay attention to when you first meet a person of the opposite sex?''

''Appearance, of course,'' Minako said and Yaten, next to her, snorted. ''How typical,'' he murmured but Minako didn't pay attention to him. ''I mean it's obvious, if we don't know the guy, his appearance is the first thing that we notice.''

''Maybe body language?'' Makoto asked. ''The way somebody walks, uses gestures and facial expressions.''

Mr Sato nodded. ''Yes, you're right. Body language can tell a lot about other person. What else?''

''Handshake,'' Taiki said. ''We can recognize if a person is confident or rather shy and insecure.''

''Tone of voice,'' somebody else said. ''We can see if a person is arrogant and overconfident or rather nice and cheerful.''

''Very well. Everything you've just said is right. Now, let's answer a different question. What do you look for in a potential partner? What qualities he or she has to have? And think about him/her as a future partner and parent.''

Minako's hand shot up.

''Miss Aino?''

''Good looking, for children to be pretty and for my own pleasure,'' she giggled and Yaten rolled his eyes, ''having a good job, so he can take care of our family; having a car, so he can take us everywhere...''

''You're really that shallow?'' Yaten asked, interrupting her.

''I'm only practical,'' Minako answered and Yaten snorted again.

''Ok, thank you miss Aino,'' Mr Sato said and looked at Yaten. ''Mr Kou, maybe you'll tell us about your ideal partner?''

''My ideal partner? Brown eyes, dark hair, humble, shy and hates idols,'' Yaten said, glancing at Minako who raised her eyebrows. ''Really?''

''He's lying!'' Seiya shouted and Yaten turned to look at him. ''What about you Seiya? Blonde, clumsy, and a crybaby?''

Usagi clenched her fists before Seiya spoke up. ''As a matter of fact, I like blondes and I like them to be a little bit clumsy.'' He smiled at Usagi and she felt her cheeks burning.

''Clumsy you say?'' Mr Sato raised one brow. It was hard to treat Seiya seriously when his head was covered with purple highlights.

''Why not? I like to take care of them,'' he grinned and Usagi fought the urge to say something to him.

''Ok,'' Mr Sato nodded. ''So, let's go on with the lesson.''

Five minutes before the end of the lesson Minako discreetly gave Yaten a piece of paper under the desk. He reached for the note and felt quick, slight touch of her fingers on his. She gave a small smile at the contact and he unfolded the paper.

_Closet?_

_

* * *

_

Yaten looked over his shoulder once again, to make sure that none of the students saw him, before entering the school closet. He barely had time to get rid of his bag before Minako attacked him with her lips and hands. He responded almost immediately, putting hands on her hips and kissing her back. They were stumbling against some mops, buckets and other stuff until Minako pushed Yaten against the wall.

''School closet?'' he asked between kisses.

Minako looked up at him ''What? Would you prefer ladies room?''

''Not really.''

She captured his lips with hungry urgency and clutched his shirt to get him closer. Quickly he covered her hands with his, stopping her. ''Try not to crumple my clothes.''

She let go and then her hands slid under his shirt stroking bare skin of his back. ''Better?'' she asked seductively.

''A lot,'' he said before spinning them around so that now she was against the wall. He laced one of his hands through her hair, kissing her neck, while the other stayed on her hip bringing their bodies closer. Minako closed her eyes, gasping at his touch, and her head fell back against the wall.

They were doing this for about a week since their date; meeting secretly for quick make out sessions while quarrelling even more in front of their friends. Yaten didn't know what was going on with him. Although his mind was telling him that this was still that annoying idol-chaser Minako and they shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't resist her. Their bodies fit together so perfectly that he started feeling strange when she wasn't next to him. Something was seriously wrong with him.

At least, he could make sure that their friends didn't know about that, especially Seiya. Minako of course wanted more but eventually agreed on his terms. She preferred to have a little bit of him than nothing at all.

Minako pulled back and looked at him. ''Going on a school dance tomorrow?''

''I didn't want to but Seiya will drag me and Taiki anyway.''

''That's good.''

''Why? Are you planning something?''

''Oh yeah,'' she said before pressing her lips against his one more time.

* * *

''Seeing anyone?'' Seiya asked as he, Yaten and Taiki entered the school sports hall, which was decorated with pink and purple balloons; some dance music was playing and people were swaying to the rhythm.

''Yeah, a lot of people,'' Yaten said.

''I meant some friends.''

''Some friends?'' Taiki asked. ''Like Tsukino-chan?'' he said and Yaten chuckled.

''Here they are!'' They heard someone shouting and turned their heads to see four girls coming in their direction.

''Hi, guys. Glad you're here,'' Minako said, smiling, and exchanged a look with Yaten.

''Of course we're here, it's a school dance, right Odango?'' Seiya winked and Usagi blushed. ''Don't call me that!''

''Oh, come on. Promise me one dance,'' Seiya pleased.

''I'll think about it.''

As Usagi and Seiya were talking, Yaten quickly skimmed Minako. She had simple light silk blouse with straps, buttoned at the front and short black skirt. She wasn't too dressed up; simple but with taste; and sexy.

Minako noticed his gaze and blushed slightly so Yaten quickly averted his eyes, looking back at Seiya.

''I won't leave until you dance with me Odango!''

''Aghr, you're so stubborn,'' Usagi said through gritted teeth, turned around and walked into the dancing crowd. Seiya, grinning, followed her.

''It's really hot in here,'' Taiki said. ''Is there anything to drink?''

''Yeah, punch and lemonade, over there,'' Makoto pointed at the far end of the room.

''Come with us, we'll show you,'' Ami said and Taiki walked after her and Makoto.

Yaten looked at Minako and cleared his throat. ''I think I also need something to drink.''

Minako quickly nodded. ''Come on then,'' she said and they followed their friends.

* * *

About an hour later Yaten found himself in Minako's tight embrace, in ladies room.

''It had to be ladies room?'' Yaten asked between kisses.

''Girls are dancing, no one will walk on us. Now shut up,'' she said, putting arms around his neck and teasing his tongue with hers. He lifted her and placed on the sink as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. He then left her mouth and started kissing her neck as his hands travelled under her blouse exploring smooth skin on her stomach and back. She played with hair on his neck and pulled him even closer. He was driving her crazy with his lips and tongue. She tightened her legs around him and let out a sound of pleasure. To silence her, his lips reclaimed hers in engulfing kiss. Tongues seeking and tangling, hands exploring, bodies rubbing against each other.

After a moment they pulled away gasping for air but quickly her lips found their way to his neck, nibbling and licking it. He groaned and she smiled.

''Mmnn,'' she murmured, breathing in his scent.

''What?''

''You smell nice.''

''Of course I do.''

She giggled sweetly. ''You're such a narcissist.''

''Guess we're a good match then.'' He surprised not only her but also himself by saying something like that.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with desire for him, there was blush on her cheeks, and her partly opened lips were swollen and looked as soft as they felt against his own.

He didn't know what made him do that but he gently cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, delicious kiss; just feathery touch of his lips made her heart go crazy. He then kissed her again, slowly but very intensely. She was surprised at first but then quickly followed his lead in a long, drugging kiss. His hands were caressing her face and hair as her own slid up his back. It was the first time he was kissing her like that and he knew he was in a lot of trouble. It wasn't only about desire anymore.

This time he was kissing her with a feeling.

* * *

''Have you seen Usagi?'' Makoto asked, coming up to Seiya with a drink in her hand.

''No, I haven't seen her since our last, fifth dance,'' there was a dreamy look in his eyes for a moment before he got back to reality. ''Why?''

''I can't find her anywhere.''

This made Seiya a little bit worry. ''I'll help you looking for her.''

* * *

''Say it again,'' Minako pleased, breaking the kiss and looking at him.

''What?''

''That we're a good match.'' Oh, that. Why he said that? Now she won't let go.

''Minako I...'' he started but the sound of the door being open stopped him. They turned their heads just to see Seiya and Makoto standing speechless at the sight of the two of them.

Minako and Yaten let go of each other as if they got burnt.

Seiya blinked, just to make sure he saw correctly. His little brother was making out, on the school sink, with the girl he presumably hated? ''Well, well,'' he said, fixing his eyes in his brother.

''I'm not talking about that,'' Yaten said, and quickly slipped between Seiya and Makoto.

''Oh no! You'll not get away with it!'' Seiya shouted and followed Yaten down the hall.

Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Minako, raising one brown eyebrow up.

''So, I think I also need to go back,'' Minako said but Makoto stopped her.

''Minako?''

''Yes?''

''Your blouse.''

Minako looked down and saw that two first buttons were undone, leaving white lace from her bra exposed. She laughed nervously, quickly buttoned her blouse up and was gone before Makoto could say something more.

* * *

Seiya followed Yaten into the sports hall. He couldn't believe that Yaten, of all people, had richer sexual life than him. The world must be ending.

''Yaten!'' Seiya shouted but his brother disappeared in the dancing crowd. Just as Seiya was about to follow him someone stopped him. He turned around and saw no one else but Miyoko Ito, probably the only girl in the world that hated him to bits.

''Miyoko?''

''Kou,'' her voice calm and confident. She was wearing short, close-fitting, black leather dress, and matching black, stiletto heels. The neckline of the dress was so low that he could see head of a tattoo dragon on her left breast, the rest of the tattoo was hidden. ''I was hoping you would be here.''

''You...you were?'' Seiya stammered, what have never happened to him. That girl had this effect on him.

''Yeah, I though over your proposition,'' Miyoko came closer and clutched his jacket. Seiya looked at her surprised before she leaned in. ''If you're still willing, I'll be waiting in a school bathroom,'' she whispered seductively in his ear and then he almost gasped as he felt her pierced tongue licking his ear lobe. She then let go, smiled at him and disappeared in the crowd.

Seiya stood speechless for several seconds, trying to comprehend what has just happened. Miyoko, the girl who hated every single male, wanted him. He had two options; he can go to that bathroom and do with her whatever she wants (and God knows in what kind of activities that girl was interested), or he may run away, hoping that her anger after him rejecting her won't be severe. In both cases, he was in trouble.

He turned around, ready to hide in the crowd if Miyoko had enough of waiting and come looking for him, but he stopped abruptly at the sight of Usagi standing in front of him with her arms folded over her chest. Because of Yaten, and then Miyoko, he almost forgot he was looking for her.

''Odango, here you are!'' Seiya exclaimed and Usagi raised her eyebrows.

''Where else should I be?''

Seiya shrugged. ''I don't know, we've been looking for you with Makoto but couldn't find you.''

''Oh,'' Usagi waved her hand, ''I was outside. I needed some fresh air because it's definitely too hot in here and you,'' she pointed at him,'' dance like crazy. It's your fault that I was out of breath.''

''Well, it's good I finally found you.''

''Rather I found you,'' her voice suddenly changed. ''What have you been doing with Miyoko?''

''You've seen us?'' Seiya asked.

''Well it was hard not to notice. She was all over you.''

Small smile appeared on Seiya's lips. ''Have I just heard a little bit of jealousy in your voice?'' his right eyebrow rose up flirtatiously.

''What?''

''Doesn't matter,'' he looked over his shoulder, expecting Miyoko to storm in any second, and then back at Usagi. ''We'll talk later, now I have to hide.'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him in the crowd.

* * *

Long after the party ended and everyone went home, Yaten found himself sitting on the front steps of the school. Seiya was gone earlier, during the party, and to be honest Yaten was glad that he didn't have to face his brother. He needed some time alone to think things over. Taiki was reluctant to leave him but eventually he agreed.

The night was warm and calm, and Yaten reveled in being alone for some time although it didn't last long. He turned around when he heard school door opening and someone stepping behind him. Minako wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at him. ''Can I join you?''

Apparently he was wrong thinking that everyone was gone. His time alone came to an end and to be honest he didn't mind her presence. He nodded and Minako walked down a few steps and sat next to him, their shoulders slightly brushing.

''What are you still doing here?'' Yaten asked but didn't look at her.

Minako shrugged. ''I guess I just wanted to see you once again. I don't know, maybe check if we're ok?''

Yaten looked at her and saw uncertainty and something else in her eyes. ''Ok?''

''Yeah, I mean, now that this thing between us,'' she waved her hand between the two of them, ''is not a secret anymore, I don't know where we stand.''

Now Yaten could see that what he saw in her eyes was fear. She was afraid that now he wanted to end everything between them. Did he?

He scratched the back of his head. ''I guess now we don't have to hide anymore.'' He looked at Minako and saw astonishment in her eyes.

''What do you mean by that?''

''Exactly what I said.''

She looked in front of her, taking time to comprehend it and then looked back at him. ''Are you serious?''

''Yes,'' Yaten responded quietly and Minako resist the urge to jump in joy. Instead she placed one of her hands on his and he didn't flinch away.

For a moment they sat in silence before Minako decided to spoke up again. ''Can I ask you something?''

Yaten looked at her. ''What do you want to know?''

Minako took a moment before asking the question that was eating her up since their 'Truth or dare' game.

''You said that of all things you're the most afraid of love. Why?'' She couldn't understand how anyone would be afraid of love, the most beautiful feeling in the world.

Yaten shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure it was the kind of question he would like to answer. After a moment of silence he decided that it won't make any difference. He looked down at their hands. ''Love is the most powerful feeling in the world, stronger than hate and anger. When you're in love you lose your mind, you lose yourself and you become dependent on other person because that other person has unlimited power over you.'' He took a breath and looked up into her blue eyes. ''When you're in love you're vulnerable and I can't let myself be vulnerable.''

Minako looked at him surprised. She would have never thought that he had such thoughts. ''How can you know that if you've never been in love?''

''Seeing people around me is enough.''

Minako shook her head. ''No, it's not enough. You don't know how it is until you don't experience it yourself. Maybe I was in love only once and it didn't end well but I know that love is the best feeling in the world.''

''Do you?'' Yaten's brow shot up.

Minako nodded. ''Yes, there's nothing to be afraid of. You should trust me because I know what I'm saying.'' She hesitated for a moment but eventually leaned in and kissed him softly, just delicate brush of her lips against his. She pulled away only slightly that their heads were still close and she could feel Yaten's breath on her face.

She tore her gaze away from his sweet lips and looked into his eyes. He was starring at her with such intensity that almost scarred her.

''Let me show you,'' she said quietly.

When Yaten didn't respond she hung her head but then heard his barely audible answer.

''Ok,'' she looked up at him to make sure she heard him correctly.

''Ok,'' Yaten repeated with more certainty in his voice and Minako smiled slightly before leaning in to kiss him again.

She knew that this thing between them was still very new and fragile but she wanted this to work, and she wanted him to believe and stop being afraid.

In the end, who knew more about love than the goddess of love?

**The End**


End file.
